


I'll Do Anything to Live

by TR_SB92



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Lesbians, Dubious Relationship with Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill, Rarepair, Secret Relationship, The Feng Clan are Kind of Dicks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_SB92/pseuds/TR_SB92
Summary: Hiyori/Soifon through tumblr askmemes.





	1. Chapter 1

(Source: http://f-yeah-askmemes.tumblr.com/post/123074660952/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you)

 **I. Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa?**  
I. Neither. The day Soifon actually needs to go through a door rather than going around it is the day she hands in her resignation as a ninja. Hiyori doesn’t actually go through doors so much as she kicks them down and walks over them.  
  
**II. Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them?**  
II. Soifon. Much as she may try to deny it, she really is a complete romantic. Omaeda has no idea why she’s recently covered her office desk with a tablecloth.  
  
**III. Who starts the tickle fights?**  
III. Neither. They don’t do tickle fights. However, Hiyori will sometimes interrupt Soifon’s exercising for wrestling matches, which almost always deteriorate into lovemaking.  
  
**IV. Who starts the pillow fights?**  
IV. Neither. They don’t do pillow fights either. However, they do sometimes wrestle in bed.  
  
**V. Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile?**  
V. Soifon. She at least knew that Yoruichi and Urahara and Tsukabishi were all alive; Hiyori and the other Vizored she thought were dead for a hundred years. Sometimes while Hiyori is sleeping, she just sits up in bed and takes in the knowledge that her partner is _here_ and _alive_.  
  
**VI. Who mistakes salt for sugar?**  
VI. Soifon. Hiyori learned to cook from Kirio Hikifune, and is actually completely capable in the kitchen. Soifon, not so much. (Hikifune also taught Hiyori how to use any and every conceivable piece of kitchen equipment as a murder weapon. Soifon finds this ability tremendously attractive.)  
  
**VII. Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1AM?**  
VII. Hiyori. A hundred years of cohabitation with all of the other Vizored have left her more or less immune to being woken up in the middle of the night by odd noises. Soifon will not only be woken up by the beeping, but will leave the bed to go kill the microwave, no matter how many times Hiyori tries to explain to her how much more effective it really is to just _unplug_ the damn thing.  
  
**VIII. Who comes up with cheesy pick-up lines?**  
VIII. Hiyori. A hundred years of cohabitation with the other Vizored has taught her everything she could have ever wanted to know about cheesy pick-up lines, and it’s adorable the way Soifon blushes in response.  
  
**IX. Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order?**  
IX. Both. Hiyori learned organizational skills from Hikifune, and Soifon likewise prefers neatness and order. (She can’t get Hiyori to leave her sandals in any consistent place, though.)  
  
**X. Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies?**  
X. Hiyori. She’s done it ever since the first time Hikifune baked brownies with her. She doesn’t technically lick the spoon, though – she sticks the entire spoon into her mouth and sucks at the chocolate. Soifon knows, intellectually, that she should find it at least a little gross. But actually, it kind of turns her on.  
  
**XI. Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion?**  
XI. Hiyori. As much as Soifon tries to hide her inner romantic tendencies, Hiyori really does think they’re kind of sweet, and likes to indulge them occasionally.  
  
**XII. Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen?**  
XII. Neither. The fact that Soifon’s Zanpakuto tattoos her enemies as part of the process of murdering them means that tattoos are a little bit of a turn-off.  
  
**XIII. Who comes home with little souvenirs every time they go on vacation?**  
XIII. Soifon. She’s a little embarrassed about it, but Hiyori doesn’t mind. (Secretly, they also both want the other to have keepsakes, in case something happens to one of them again.)  
  
**XIV. Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines?**  
XIV. Soifon. She gets nervous sometimes, and worries about whether they’re doing the relationship thing ‘the right way’. Hiyori always manages to set her straight, though. (“Y’know it’s stupid to worry about that, right? We ain’t traditional or normal or anything like that, so y’shouldn’t worry about whether we measure up ta folks who are. I love ya, stupid. That’s enough for me.”)


	2. Chapter 2

(Source: http://little-otp-things.tumblr.com/post/128283360490/ask-yourself-these-things-about-your-otp)

 

**I. Who worries about what they’ll look like when they’re older?**

I. Soifon. It really isn’t as superficial as it might sound, though; The Feng Clan has produced loyal and capable members of the 2nd Division since the founding of the Gotei 13, and it doesn’t have much use for a member of the clan too old or out-of-shape to fulfill that role. If she were male, then she might be permitted a place among the clan’s elders, but as a female, she would almost certainly be relegated to producing new heirs for the clan, with only the most token choice in the matter. It’s really no wonder that she worries.

 

**II. Who hogs the blankets?**

II. Soifon. She tends to curl up inside of them to create a kind of cocoon, causing more than a few bug jokes in the past. Hiyori doesn’t mind, though – she’s the type to send the covers flying in her sleep.

 

**III. Who eats the other’s uneaten pizza crusts?**

III. Hiyori, albeit only on the rare occasion that they get pizza. Mealtimes with the other Vizored don’t tend to leave much room for pickiness or even table manners. Soifon was a little grossed out at first, but she’s gotten more used to it with time.

 

**IV. Who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?**

IV. Almost always Soifon. Hiyori’s had an entire century to get used to the living world’s tendencies towards tragedy and angst in fiction; Soifon… hasn’t. They both indulge anyway, though, since they both enjoy the inevitable cuddling that results.

 

**V. Who talks smack while playing video games?**

V. Both of them. So much. Most of the time they don’t even manage to finish the game before they get sidetracked into either wrestling or “wrestling”.

 

**VI. Who sings along with the radio?**

VI. Hiyori. Soifon’s too accustomed to ninja-like quiet. Hiyori used to back when Hikifune was still around, and has only gotten back into the habit now that she’s no longer housemates with the other Vizored.

 

**VII. Who would enter them both into a talent show?**

VII. Hiyori. She’s exactly the type to get all worked up about contests. She doesn’t do too badly, either – usually focusing on swordplay or kicking.

 

**VIII. Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?**

VIII. Soifon. The microwave just wouldn’t stop _beeping_ , and then – well, it’s not her _fault_ , she was panicking and she forgot which box-thing was the  _oven_ and which one was the _other thing_ , and then the next thing she knew-

 

**IX. Who shops for groceries?**

IX. Hiyori. Soifon tends to get disoriented by grocery store layouts, and then she resorts to ‘mission mode’. And that just doesn’t go well for anybody involved, least of all the poor store employees.

 

**X. Who kills the spiders?**

X. Neither. Hiyori used to, but Soifon prefers to let them go on their way. Hiyori jokes that she secretly collects them and trains them as ninja. (She probably doesn’t.) (Probably.)

 

**XI. Who is the morning/night person?**

XI. Hiyori’s a morning person – another holdover from Hikifune. Soifon’s a night person – a trait she has in common with Yoruichi and most of the rest of the 2nd Division. They’re usually pretty good about this, but sometimes it can lead to disagreements.

 

**XII. Who proposes?**

XII. Neither. Not everybody does, and they might not even if it was legal. Besides, Soifon has responsibilities back in Soul Society, and Hiyori will probably eventually return as well. They’re happy with what they have, while they have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the brief research done by the author, as of both the date when this story was written and when this story was posted, same-sex marriage is still illegal in Japan; the closest available substitute, legal partnership between same-sex couples, is sporadically available depending on the city or city ward.
> 
> Also, yes, I have realized since writing this that I accidentally left out one of the prompts. No, I will not be going back and adding it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of this fic was originally written March 2016  
> Chapter 2 of this fic was originally written October 2016  
> 


End file.
